


Fused

by cozycatastrophe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Episode 7, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatastrophe/pseuds/cozycatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from her point of view, see what happens to Nina after the incident in the Tucker basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fused

Everything is so dark… where is big brother? Little big brother?

What happened to daddy?

Everything hurts so bad…

Who were those… they smelled bad.

I don't know where I am. Those men took me away in a loud truck… and then a loud boom. And then I was running.

Everything smells bad here. I can hear everything, too. I wish daddy was here. Even with those scary circles in the basement.

My legs hurt. So does my head. I feel sick. I wish I was home. In my bed with my toys.

Things are really blurry. There are no colors. And all these smells. It's making me dizzy.

Walking is hard. My shoes are gone… and I can't walk very good.

I am walking down a street. I can't cross the street. Daddy said so. But there's a man sitting in a dark corner of a street.

Daddy said never to talk to strangers. But this man smells okay.

He shows me his hand.

I talk. But all I hear is a whine. Like when Alexander wants treats from the dinner table.

The man puts his hand on my head. It's soft, and warm. It feels good.

His lips are moving. But I can't understand him too good. He looks sad.

His arm lights up, like the Christmas tree every year. It hurts my eyes. He says something else.

And then it's dark.

Mommy?


End file.
